General Grievous: Gunray's Disposition
by GeneralPen0412
Summary: Ever wondered why it is that General Grievous and Viceroy Nute Gunray despise each other so much? Well so have I! This story is my take on the founding reasons behind their tenuous relationship. Please note this story is rated T for Teen.


Greetings, everybody.

Welcome to this my second Star Wars Fanfiction.

As before this story will primarily revolve around General Grievous, but will explore his relationship with what would become other key Separatist figures. I will also demonstrate my take on the origins of one of the deadliest war machines ever to appear in the Star Wars Universe. Most importantly it will focus on the bitterness and rivalry that developed between the Kaleesh Warlord and the Neimoidian business man. This story is purely of my own design but draws on elements and locations from the expanded universe, including the Darth Bane trilogy.

**Setting:** This one shot story is set between the 'conclusion' of the Huk Wars and the instigation of the Naboo crisis. In this story Grievous is still a Kaleesh but has already taken up the title that will one day become so infamous. This story can be considered a prequel to my original story: Prove your Worth.

**Summary:** Why does Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation hate the cybernetic General Grievous, a man who is supposed to be his ally, so much? The answer lies in an incident which occurred some time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, in a time before Grievous even became a cyborg. It is a tale of greed, corruption, and a game of chance, which ultimately carried over into a life time of hatred.

This story is based on those events.

**Rating: **This story is rated T for Teen. Be warned this story contains mild violence, makes reference to gambling, drinks and narcotics. There will also be some implications of sexual encounters.

**Disclaimer:** As always I do not own Star Wars or any of its associated characters / locations / quotes. These belong to their respective owners.

"_Safe?! Ha, Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip General. Without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe!"_

"_Be thankful Viceroy, that you have not found yourself in my grip!"_

_**What would be Nute Gunray and General Grievous' final exchange.**_

**Gunray's disposition**

General Grievous stood up straight, arms folded across his barrelled chest, his golden eyes scouring every inch of the entertainment facility, searching for any signs of trouble. Spotting nothing of interest the Kaleesh groaned in exasperation, he was just sick of this job, sick of waiting. For the best part of three hours now he had been stood outside this doorway, on the lower levels of the gambling centre whilst the representatives of his employers dabbled in politics, financial gains and other exploits with potential clients and financers in their own private quarters. His duty was simple: to bar this exit way and make sure that nothing happened to disturb the Muun's from their transactions.

So far though nothing very exciting had happened. A few curious guests and several entertainers had approached him tentatively, but a few harsh stares and bestial snarls had been enough to turn these individuals away. Grievous clenched his fingers, digging them so tightly into his palm that his knuckles cracked. With a dispassionate grumble, he leant back against the door, turning to look at the ground. He absent mindedly kicked lost gaming chip that had somehow found its way over to him, contemplating on just how much his life had changed over the past few months.

Ever since casting off the shackles of his old identity, Grievous as he had taken to call himself had led his people on a tremendous campaign of conquest and glory. The kolkpravis won victory after victory, eventually achieving the ultimate goal of driving the vial Huk invaders not just from the Kalee but several of the insectoids colony worlds. For a brief moment it looked as if a prospective golden age dwindled on the horizon for the saurischian warriors. They appeared to have gained everything. Exponential resources, vibrant colony worlds and above all their security and freedom.

That all changed when the Huk's partitioned the Galactic Senate for help. In an absolute indication of total cowardice, the soulless bugs fabricated a story that it was the Kaleesh that were the aggressors and that the Huk's were facing nothing short of their total extinction. With the planets ravaged by war it was not to hard for the decadent Republic to side with the insectoids. Sending aid, cruisers and an army composing of fifty Jedi knights, Grievous and the rest of his people could do nothing as the Republic issued out harsh terms and sanctions against the 'invasive' reptilians.

Their pleas of innocence fell on death ears, and several of the Kaleesh's highest ranking warlords had been carted off to Coruscant to stand trial for war crimes. Grievous was spared this punishment only to suffer an even worse fate. He could only watch in agony and torment, as everything he had worked so hard to achieve was undone. Powerless he could only watch as the colony worlds were stripped from the Kaleesh and handed back over to the laughing insectoids, Kalee was banned from trading plunging the planet into poverty and economic decline. Within days thousands of Kaleesh starved. In the coming months tribes were divided families were overcome by tragic loses, and Grievous was among them.

Before the start of the war he had been the husband of ten wives and the father of thirty magnificent children, all below the age of ten. Now these numbers were decimated, and Grievous didn't even have half that number left. When prayers didn't work the Kaleesh turned to infighting, the separate tribes standing against each other jealously guarding what little they had. Intra species competition ensued, resulting in even further loses.

But then an opportunity presented itself, and Grievous found a chance to save his people once more. After putting down the warlords of several rebellious tribes responsible for the murders of several rebellious tribes, Grievous found and rescued several alien creatures from one of the Kaleesh prison cells. That creature turned out to be a Muun that called himself San Hill, who the rebel leaders had captured on his explorations of the Kadok system. From the conversation that followed Grievous deduced that the rebel leaders intended to hold the Muun and several of his aids to ransom, vowing to kill them unless the Republic reduced their sanctions.

Grievous had expected the Muun to be furious for his harsh treatment, and to contact the Republic demanding higher reprimand. He was taken aback therefore when the Muun demonstrated pity for their plight. As they feasted in the lavish trappings of a Kaleesh mud hut, Hill offered up a business venture that could save the Kaleesh from their irrefutable decline. Stating that the Muun's pockets ran deep, Hill offered to take up the Kalee's massive debt and pay it off to the Republic in their stead. Exploiting a loop hole the IBC chairman also revealed that he could petition several investors more loyal to the banking clan than the Republic, in order to re-encourage Kalee's exportation of dangerous beasts.

The offer seemed to good to be true and indeed it was. Having witnessed Grievous' capabilities first hand, the Muun's single demand for all this was that in exchange Grievous come work for the Banking Clan as an enforcer. Aside from himself, they would hire no other Kaleesh. It was a simple situation; take it or leave it.

Grievous weighed up his own personal humiliation and grievances against the obvious decline of his people and their culture. It was no contest, he agreed to the terms, and went with Hill.

Since that time, Grievous had proved very capable and effective at his job. An indimidating figure hardened by years of experience on the battlefield he had no trouble in 'persuading' people in debt to hand their promised investments back over to the clan. His exploits had taken him to many regions across the galaxy. Each successful exploit earnt Grievous nothing short of a small fortune. He refused to keep it, sending the majority of it off to his people on Kalee to aid in their recovery. Secretly Grievous hated his job, it further highlighted the corruption and debauchery of sectors outside the Republics control and regions that claimed to support it. He turned his gaze upwards, the place that he was in, was perhaps a finer example to just how far the galaxy had fallen.

Aptly named, the entertainment station of Paradise, was a place were just about anything was possible. Created at the behest of a Muun investor some centuries ago, the self sustain space station drew in people from every echelon of society. People came from light year's away to stay at one of the eighteen lavish hotels, gamble at any of the stations twenty casino's or else dine at any of the highly decorated pubs and other entertainment facilities. Hill once proudly told his enforcer that the station had been up and functioning for over a millennium. The Muun viewed at as a worthy investment and an iconic symbol of his forefathers intellect and foresight.

Grievous viewed it from a different perspective; distain. Everywhere he looked, he saw people from the lower most reaches of society. Pirates, slavers and other criminal gang members outnumbered the majority of what might be called decent people. Credits were gambled at an exponential rate, drinks were downed in great fathoms, and the air stunk so badly with the mixture of narcotics and alcoholic beverages that it was almost to difficult to breath.

From what Grievous had heard fights were not uncommon here at the casinos, so he was unsurprised to see significant individuals surrounded by several highly equipped bodyguards. Those unable to afford such a luxury had to contend with personal armaments, Grievous himself carried a broad double bladed electrostaff and a DT-57 blaster pistol. Kidnap and murder were a common feature on Paradise and even the Muun's were not immune to such debauch actions. Reinforced security measures only went so far to deter the crowd and Hill viewed it as a necessary act to bring Grievous along on this venture.

Grievous grunted, his sneer hidden beneath the features of his skull mask, as his eyes swept the scenery once more. Aside from the gamblers, drinkers and droid card sharks that the Muun's preferred to hire, only two things caught his attention. The first was a series of B1 series battle droids standing at intervals across the casino's outermost perimeters. Accompanied by organic beings these automatons were cheaper substitutes for the erstwhile bouncers that other casino's tended to hire.

Grievous snorted, shaking his head. Worthless scrap piles. The droids electronic brains operated on a system barely more intelligent than a standard work drones. From first hand experience Grievous knew just how pathetic these machines actually were in combat, and his frustration increased. Many was the time that Grievous had petitioned his Muun employers with detailed plans of a new droid design, one that was modelled after his former allies in the Kaleesh Izvoshra, a droid that would be capable of fighting, engaging enemies not just from a distance but in personalised hand to hand combat and that had the intelligence and creativity to adapt to any situation. However, on each occasion Hill had turned him down stating that it would not be 'proper' enough for them to divert vast resources that were needed elsewhere to satisfy Grievous' own personal desires.

Grievous snarled. He was no fool, he knew what the reason for this lack of enthusiasm on the Muun's part really was. Fear! Hill and the others feared what Grievous would be capable of with such weapons at his disposal!

The second thing he noticed was a number of individuals weaving throughout the crowd, that weren't patrons. Comprising of both male and females, these creatures from a number of species, walked in and out of the crowd stopping occasionally to offer up the goods that they were selling to any prospective clients. What made these individuals stand out was the sparse amount of clothing that they were wearing, which in some cases boarded on nothing short of almost nothing at all.

Grievous' glare intensified as he regarded these creatures with pure discontent. These were the stations pleasure slaves; ragged individuals that had no prospects in life they were forced to sell themselves to the lowest forms of society in order to gain what they hoped might be a better future. Grievous doubted that many of them were successful, and was pleased to note that not a single Kaleesh was to be found among their ranks. His people were to proud to stoop to such levels and Grievous was certain that he would kill any that dared to show up in his presence.

He watched as a number of the scarcely dressed females approached one of the tables. There was a Twi'lek, an Ithorian, a human female in her mid to late twenties and a Zeltron. Each one carried a tray ladled with the more 'exotic' beverages and tobacco leaves. As they approached several of the males turned their attention away from the gambling ring and towards the females instead. Catching the eye of what they regarded to be particularly prospective clients the females approached them swooning, laughing provocatively or else bending down to offer up free samples of their goods and also 'pleasurable experiences'.

Grievous turned away, unable to observe the situation any further. Though he could not deny his baser instincts and a part of him secretly wished that he could take part in such a lucrative action, his honor as a warrior held him back and dictated that he found such actions repulsive. It was times like these that Grievous wished he had his Izvoshra with him. Majestic as they were powerful these Kaleesh were both loyal and valiant. Like him they would have found such actions repulsive and slaughtered each and every one of these creatures simply for existing.

The thought of his former comrades brought a sheer sense of clarity to Grievous' mind. It was for this very reason that he had taken up his proffession. Without his exploits, the Kaleesh people faced a long painful demise through starvation and degradation. He sighed, taking several deep calming breathes as he tried to regain his composure. This was his livelihood now, his people, his families lives depended on it. He had to bear through it!

He remained at his station for what felt an eternity, trying to find some measure of entertainment across Paradise's vast playing fields. His venture was so unsuccessful, that when the door he was leaning against finally opened he viewed it as nothing short of a long overdue blessing. The first being to emerge was a silver plated protocol droid. Ignoring Grievous temporarily the unit turned to somebody stationed behind it on the stairwell, verbally and practically gesturing them forwards. A large number of smartly dressed beings proceeded down the stairwell, Grievous had no trouble in realising that they were the Muun's private guests.

He stood up straight, feigning a move of regarding them respectively but they ignored him marching past to enter the vast playing fields of Pardise's lucrative yearnings. Only when the last individual and their waves of armed escorts had past did the droid finally turn to acknowledge Grievous' presence. "Greetings master, I sincerely hope that your duties today were not to bothersome or boring for you" she said in what might have been perceived as a sincere statement.

"Hardly" he replied sarcastically, caring little for her unrealistic sentiment. The droid however, didn't pick up on this.

"As I am sure you are aware by the guests arrival the conference between our two masters has reached its conclusion. You will be pleased to hear that Master Hill and his associates enjoyed another very profitable meeting."

_I can believe it_ Grievous thought to himself, outwardly he said nothing. The droid waited, as if expecting some response. When none came she simply continued speaking. "Uh hum, well anyways Master Hill suggested that the other officials be sent down this way so that they might enjoy the rest of the facilities that this station has to offer" she said awkwardly. "However now that the last of the patrons has left, he requests your presence. It seems that my master has a matter to discuss with you."

Grievous groaned, but with little choice he followed the protocol unit at a begrudging pace. He knew who that the master she was referring to was her creators master; Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. Grievous had known that the Viceroy and his associates were to be present at the meeting but had otherwise hoped that the Neimoidian would be to occupied with trade exploits and other matters, so as to be able to find time to discuss personal matters surrounding Grievous' employment.

Known for their shrewd business sense the Nemoidian's sought any opportunity to both expand upon their wealth through the culmination of further resources. Though the pair cooperated most harmoniously when necessary, there was unquestionably a sense of unease persisting between the Intergalactic Banking Clan and the Trade Federation. If an opportunity to upstage the other ever presented itself the relevant faction took it, without hesitation.

That was why upon their first meeting four months ago Gunray had taken an interest in Grievous. Cunning and obsessive, the Neimoidian was careful not to approach Grievous directly at first, not until he had gained as much information about his target as possible. Only then did Gunray come to Grievous, with an offer.

"_Come and work for me"_ _the Neimoidian had said after a brief introduction. "The Trade Federation always has use for a man of your exploits. Whatever they are paying you here at the Intergalactic Banking Clan, I will double it!"_

Grievous could not deny that it was a bold move to make on Gunray's part, especially given that he made the request right in front of San Hill and the other Clan leaders. The Neimoidian was smooth and clear in his remark clearly expecting that his offer would be accepted and had it been any other being it might well have been so. Grievous' honor however, dictated that he follow a job through to the end, especially since it was the Muun's and not the Viceroy that were saving his people from starvation. Which was why on principle Grievous had most politely turned the Viceroy down.

The Neimoidian had taken this initial rejection gracefully and with surprising composure, but if Grievous thought it would bring an end to Gunray's ventures he was sadly mistaken. From that day on Hill had done his absolute best to keep the Viceroy and his enforcer firmly apart, but the slippery Neimoidian was not known to give up lightly. Since then he and Grievous had crossed paths no fewer than eight times, but on each occasion the Viceroy was quick to repeat his offer. Originally he did this to the letter, but as time passed Gunray offered up even further resources: ranging from starships to battle cruisers, not to mention a vast amount of credits. Yet on each occasion Grievous refused him, hoping against hope that the message would eventually sink in and that the Viceroy would soon realise that he was not interested in working for him.

Clearly this was not the case, for as Grievous entered the room it didn't take him long to realise that he was set to endure another set of persuasive lectures. The cylindrical room was empty of anybody, save for Neimoidian's and Muun's who turned to face the Kaleesh warlord as he entered. "Grievous!" a certain figure was quick to cried out. "So nice to see you again my friend!" Viceroy Gunray approached the taller being arms spread wide open. Despite the neutral expression upon his face amphibious face, the Neimoidian's scarlet eyes emanated the type of reverence typical of a smile.

He swept across the space between them, his arms spread out wide as of someone greeting a long overdue friend. Grievous made no attempt to replicate Gunray's gesture. He stood rigidly, hands bawled into fists, but for the sake of being courteous in front of his employers, he permitted the Neimoidian a brief nod. "Nice to see you too Viceroy" he said, trying his best not to sound distasteful.

The Neimoidian stopped right in front of him, craning his neck upwards so as to look into Grievous' eyes, the smile not fading from his face. "Yes good to see you again, my friend. Good, good, good! I trust that things were not to harsh for you down on the lower levels?"

"There were a few instances but it was nothing that I could not handle" Grievous responded casually.

"Excellent" the Viceroy said all to quickly, "when Hill informed me that you were on the job, I was in no further doubts in regards to my safety here on Paradise. The others may have doubted but not me! I told them that there was nothing to worry about, any assassination attempt will be thwarted as long as Grievous is guarding our backs. I am sure that your investors in the IBC will be most satisfied with your actions here today." The Viceroy shot a contemptuous smirk at San Hill, who frowned irritably at him.

"Grievous performed his task most valiantly Viceroy, with the talents and skills of one benefitting his stature. Rest assured that he can look forward to a very expansive pay cheque when we get back home." Grievous rolled his eyes disdainfully, unlike with the Muun's credits were of little interest to him.

"Ah, planetary shmavity" the Viceroy said dismissively. "Surely you recognise that planetary trajectory and geographical positions are of little interest when rewarding someone's value", he added turning his attention back to Grievous. "Please allow me to demonstrate my gratitude for your handiwork upfront". Gunray turned and gestured to a second member of his species. The creature, who wore the typical grey trappings of Neimoidian aid, carried a small box over to Grievous and opened it up in front of him.

Neatly laid out within were a set of seven credit chips the likes of which Grievous had never seen before. Green in colour and embroiled with gold leaf, they seemed to emanate a very sense of prosperity and wealth. Gunray scooped these up shoed the second Neimoidian away, then held them out to Grievous.

"There you are my friend" he said pleasantly, "seven data cards, for your personal use. You might be interested to know that every one of these has a standard value of one million credits a piece. What is more I have also arranged for an extra eight million credits to be transferred into you personalised account, as a further symbol of my gratitude".

Out of the corner of his eye, Grievous saw San Hill stiffen, the Muun's elongated and puckered features were bristling with anger. The Kaleesh was visited by a brief desire to laugh. Financers and bankers there was no greater way to insult a Muun than to be shown to throw a vast amount of credits at an object / person that the IBC considered to be its own personal investment. Ultimately he decided against it.

"How do I put this" he said tentatively trying to think of how to phrase his next few sentences, so as to not end up displeasing either the Muun financer or the Trade Federations leader. "Thank you very much Viceroy. It is a very generous offer and I appreciate the fact that you respect my services in such a manner, but there really is no need for you too ..."

"I know there is no need to, but in the Trade Federation we like to reward those who do us great service" the Neimoidian said matter of factly. "Please my friend if this makes you uncomfortable, then do not look upon it as a payment for your services but as a personal gift from me". And before Grievous could say any more Gunray had taken his palm, and laid the pile of chips into it. Grievous bristled, he did not like it when people touched him without permission.

Unaware of this the Viceroy closed Grievous' hand around the money. "There now! It is quite literally out of my hands now. Consider it my little gift. Do with it as you will!"

He waited expectantly, as if hoping for an indication of immense gratitude. Instead a long silence ensued in which Grievous stared dangerously at the Viceroy. In the end though Grievous tucked the products away the dark folding's of his Kaleesh war attire, with a brief utterance of "Thank you".

"My pleasure" the Neimoidian said cheerfully, his utterance now completely gone. "Rest assured there is plenty more where that came from, not to mention much more for those deemed worthy enough to serve amongst the ranks of the Trade Federation armies."

_Here we go again,_ Grievous thought affirmatively, his suspicions having just been confirmed. All of the flattering appraisals had nothing to do with gratitude. Gunray was just trying to sweet talk him, slowly bring him round so that he might be willing to listen to his offer. Once again Grievous found himself admiring the Neimoidian's boldness, but that did not mean he would be any less complacent.

San Hill seemed to be thinking along the same levels, for he drew himself up to his full height and said quite briskly, "Yes, now I think that will be sufficient. Whilst I am certain that Grievous does appreciate the fine gifts that you have bestowed on him, I think that the time has come for us to part ways. We have a long journey back to Muunilinst and I am sure that ..."

"If you would be so kind" the Neimoidian cut across him, "I am not quite finished with our benevolent compadre here just yet. Do not forget that it was _I_ who set up this meeting and not _you_. And I would also like to make one more business venture here, before I permit you to depart from our presence so fluently." Hill opened his mouth as if to protest but after a few seconds he closed his mouth again, bearing his teeth.

Grievous recognised that look on the Muun's face for he had seen it many times before. The way Hill's eyes turned to scrutinise him, led Grievous to realise that the matter, whatever it was revolved around him. Given the fact that Hill knew full well that Grievous would never renege on the bargain which they had made, the Muun's reaction was indicative of something more complicated than that. Clearly this matter had been discussed first hand prior to Grievous' arrival and whatever the outcome the Muun was apparently convinced that if he stayed he would end up on the losing end of the deal.

"Anyway" Gunray started turning away from Hill once again. "The fact of the matter is General, that the Trade Federation might have need for your services in the nearby future. I am not sure whether you have heard of this but the Senate is proposing to place an extensive taxation on what we in the business, like to call the Free Trade Zone. I won't bore you with the details, but suffice to say that it would have very disastrous consequences, not just to myself but to other leading investors as well." He gestured towards San Hill as he said this, and Grievous gave the Muun a quick glance before the Viceroy carried on with his statement.

"The official vote is to take place a few short weeks from now, and if it succeeds, which I have frequent reassurances that it most likely will, then the Trade Federation intends to take a military stand against it!"

"Military?" Grievous repeated, the faintest glimmer of interest present in his voice.

"Exactly!" Gunray said picking up on Grievous' remark. "As I am sure you have been made aware, we have in our possession a vast army which is in its own way just as vast and ostentatious as the Muun's", Hill bristled once more but the Viceroy once again had attention only for Grievous. "We could however, do with somebody to command that army. Someone who has experience with battle droids, knows how they operate, if you know what I am saying. Don't get me wrong I am absolutely certain that our vastly superior forces will have absolutely no trouble in overwhelming the target in mind" the Neimoidian permitted himself a small chuckle here, "but even so it is best not to take risks, and I have certain allies that would find it, uh, preferable if this operation went off without a hitch."

"And you want me to be the authority figure placed in charge of this droid army of yours?" Grievous surmised.

"Exactly!" the Neimoidian verified with a quick bob of the head.

"Thanks but no thanks" Grievous said derisively. "Whilst your operation does have it credit and I admire your willingness to stand up for what you believe in, I am not convinced that I am the best man to undertake such matters" he said, trying to cover up the fact that he simply had no interest in becoming Gunray's exploit. "Surely there are other people out there much more worthier than I am."

"Don't be so quick to judge yourself to harshly" the Viceroy interjected, "People like you are few and far between. Your reputation as a warlord is outstanding. Hill has told me all about you and your struggles against the Huk colonists". He said it quite casually, which caused Grievous to throw an angry look in the direction of his investors. He was pleased to note that it was not just San Hill but several of the other Muun's (all high ranking officials) flinched as well. "You have an impressive track record it seems" Gunray went on, "especially on your home world of Kalee, and it would be worthwhile to recruit someone of your calibre to use in this endeavour. Should you require any further resources then you just name it. I can supply you with ships, heavy artillery and even cannon fodder. Just tell me what you need and it is yours!"

Grievous stared at the Viceroy considerately, contemplating the offer. Here was a chance for Grievous to re-enter the battlefield once more, it certainly sounded more worthwhile than anything San Hill had offered him so far, and if the Viceroy's resources were as vast and limitless as he so claimed then it might just be worthwhile. Even so Grievous had to be sure of one factor. "This army of yours, it consists almost entirely of battle droids am I right?"

"Not _almost _but _entirely_. It is by far the largest and most expensive example of its kind anywhere in the galaxy" the Viceroy corrected him

And with that statement the matter was resolved. "Then I am afraid that we have a problem" Grievous said simply. "Whilst I understand and appreciate their value to you, I am afraid that I must express my own personal dissatisfaction. To me the battle droids of which you speak are almost entirely worthless. Unimaginative, unemotional, they carry out the task which they are programmed to do and nothing more. They are simply how can I put it ... ineffective without proper direction, hence my preference for organic beings that are not restricted by such limitations. Therefore unless you can provide me with an army that is worthy of such standards, then I am afraid I must see fit to decline your offer."

There was a brief pause, in which Kaleesh and Neimoidian stared intently at each other. Neither betrayed any level of emotion, a matter which surprised Grievous greatly. He had expected the amphibian to burst into protest, to explain that Grievous was throwing away a great opportunity here, a chance to make some real money, and to earn his place in history, but instead the Neimoidian was content just to stare contemplatively at Grievous for a little while longer before he actually spoke.

"I see ..." the Neimoidian said a voice that bordered on considerate, and in that instant Grievous realised that he had been duped. Whether anything that the Neimoidian had said was actually true had been of little consequence, for this was not Gunray's true motive. All this time the Neimoidian had been using this as an excuse so that Grievous would let his guard down and reveal what it was that truly motivated him.

And now he had his answer!

"Ah yes" Gunray said slyly. "Yes, Hill mentioned your desire for better quality troops. He has made reference to your input and designs over the past few weeks". Grievous found himself irritated once again, but Gunray didn't give him a chance to act on it. "I am afraid we will have to differentiate on the practicality of hired soldiers, General, it is a matter of little indifference to me. But when it comes to droids my friend ... Ah now there, I can help you!"

Grievous raised an eyebrow, studying the Neimoidian quizzically. This was the first interesting thing that Gunray had said their meeting began. "I hoped you might make reference to it" Gunray said mildly, draping a hand on Grievous' shoulder now. Grievous tensed, but if Gunray sensed or felt any change in the Kaleesh's posture he completely ignored it. "Which is why I set up a little gambit that you may be interested in. Come with me."

It wasn't a request and before Grievous knew it Gunray was steering him gently but briskly out of the room. Accompanied by his Neimoidian aids who followed at a respectable pace behind the Viceroy, the chairman led him out into the corridor and down its spiralling passages. Aside from the occasional bog standard security droids, the only other companions next to the ungainly party were the Muun's bringing up the rear. Over his shoulder Grievous noted that San Hill marched at the front of this formation looking irritated and angrier than Grievous had ever seen him.

There eyes met for a brief instant, and Grievous saw a hint of resentment behind the stare. Clearly Gunray had confided some small measure of his plans to the Intergalactic Chairman, which was why the Muun had done his absolute best to get Grievous away from the Viceroys control. Now thanks to Grievous that plan had gone upstart and their was absolutely no question as to where Hill and associates were directing the blame.

Grievous turned away he cared little about the Muun's personal feelings. If things went sour with them, the worst Grievous could expect from them was a reduction in his pay cheque, a fact which as already mentioned was of little consequence to him. As for Gunray, he had made reference to his plans for a new battle droid elite: now this was definitely a temptation worth pursuing even if he didn't say why, and it meant putting up with the Viceroy's irksome personality for a little while longer.

They had reached the end of the hall now and were ascending a set of dimly lit spiralling stairs. Not a word had been uttered since they had left the consul chambers and the silence was broken only by the sound of their feet slapping against the marble surface. Gunray's hand remained on Grievous' shoulder, but Grievous did his best to turn his gaze elsewhere. Examining the fine pieces of art, expensive tapestries and marble / bronze busts that adorned the walls it was impossible to Grievous to notice that Gunray was not looking at him either.

A golden light at the end of the tunnel signified the end of their journey, and when they came to the end of it Grievous had to briefly shut his eyes in order to temporarily block out the intense glare. Blinking several times it took him only a few seconds for his vision to re-establish itself. What he saw was enough to temporarily take his breath away.

He was in a personalised gambling quarter decorated in the Muun's favourite colours of rich lavish gold, bone tinted white and red lavish scarlet. Tables of every size, stature and composition sat ant every angle alongside lavish stools and dining chairs for players to sit, eat, drink and gamble upon. A tinted window to one side gave anybody who looked out of it a complete view of the main casino level below, and decorating the walls were what only one could surmise to be the most expensive and highly prized antiques and other vintages that the Muun's had to offer.

Grievous knew that he was standing in a room that very few beings would ever have the luxury of entering. If he had to surmise this was the Muun's own private gambling quarter, an area of Paradise that they normally reserved either for themselves or for the casino's most prestigious visitors and the most important their own prospective clients. Now he, an otherwise lowly enforcer was being given the opportunity to behold this specially constructed wonder.

Aside from themselves the room was not empty. The majority of these exceptions were placed around the wall, a squadron of moderately armed B1 series battle droids that acted as security guards even when no one was occupying the room. Aside from themselves there were only eight other figures in the room, all gathered in the central opening of the rooms epicentre. Three of them were simply dressed Neimoidian aids, no doubt sent ahead to make sure everything was set for their masters scheme. The next three were a set of droids, two protocol droids and a gambling shark, all highly polished and judging by the looks of them refurbished to the utmost efficiency.

The other two were very scantily dressed females, a Chiss and a green skinned Twi'lek. Each female had a lustrous figure and wore attire which left absolutely nothing to the imagination, even going so far as to walk bare foot across the lavish carpet. Even from this distance it was impossible to mistake the sweet gamely sent of the various perfumes that they each wore. It didn't take a genius to realise that they were pleasure slaves.

At the site of the approaching throng the smaller gathering fell silent. The Neimoidian's and droids turned to face the Viceroy respectfully, whilst the two females took up enticing positions. Unlike the others the two females own personal feelings had little regard or value here, especially when it came to figures like Gunray or San Hill. Here on Paradise it was their profession that came first.

Gunray held up a hand and an official named Rune Haako silently brought the procession to a halt. Now Gunray stood with Grievous at a slightly further distance ahead of his associate and the exasperated Muun's, who were pushing past their slightly more thickset upstarts in order to garner a better view of the proceedings.

"Welcome to Paradise's inner most sanctum" Gunray said waving a hand across the entire space before them. "As you are no doubt aware this facility is not usually open to the usual rabble found here upon Paradise, but then again you are no ordinary person." Flattery, the weapons of a coward. The Viceroy was determined to upstage the Muun's in any way possible and being the type of lowly individual, incapable of bearing arms against even the most feeblest of opponent was forced to resort to other measures in order to satisfy his needs. Grievous kept these private observations to himself as the Viceroy continued in his chalant.

"As you can see I have personally made sure that everything is prepared for you. The droids" he indicated the gold and silver plated protocols, "will tailor to your every need, in terms of food and beverage. And as for the girls ..." he now gestured at the slaves, "they also, are yours. I think that you will find that they are quite capable of satisfying any ... other cravings that you may have."

Upon mentioning them, the two females stepped forwards, a purpose swagger to their stride as they approached Grievous. He frowned at them in open disgust, but they continued to smile as they approached him, broad grins upon their faces. The Chiss placed a finger to her chin as she studied him curiously, the other hand tracing broad circles across her hip. The Twi'lek flashed him a toothy grin and then gave him a sly grin, both hands resting on her hips as she looked at him.

Gunray finally withdrew from Grievous' personal space only replaced by the two females, who each started tracing their hands over every fibre of Grievous' body pressing their barely concealed bodies right up against him. Their skin was soft to the touch, the aroma of their perfumes was intoxicating and despite his discontent for their profession Grievous could not deny that it felt good to feel the touch of a woman once again. The tension in his muscles subsided and Grievous began to relax somewhat as the females carried out their work.

He glanced at the Chiss who currently stood to his left, arms wrapped around him in an almost loving embrace as pressed herself up against his form, and caressing his shoulder. Grievous was almost certain that she would have kissed him, if his bone mask had not been in the way. He then turned his gaze downwards to study her companion who was tenderly rubbing her hands across his chest in a graceful arc. Though the concept and notion behind everything that defined a pleasure slave disgusted him and he still held complete disregard for their occupation, Grievous now felt that he better understood these two individuals swooning over him. Working for the Muun's himself the Kaleesh found that he truly sympathised with both of them. These two females were not twisted, or evil beings like some of the other individuals that he might know, they were simply ordinary citizens, just like he had once been, trying to find their way in a galaxy that had otherwise forsaken them.

"Thank you ladies, but that will do for now" he said in a voice that almost resembled calming reassurance. The two females stopped in their actions, they seemed almost taken aback. Clearly they had not expected to be able to perform their task of satisfying a clients desires in such a small space of time. Upon seeing their faces Grievous added, "Do not worry, you have proven yourselves most satisfying. For the time being however, I must move on to other matters".

Grievous wrapped his arm around the Chiss' waist drawing her in slightly closer, then offered his hand out to the Twi'lek in order to help her stand up so that he might do the same to her. In return both females placed their hands upon Grievous' waist, faces now relaxing as they realised that whilst they were done for the time being their job was still far from over. Just so you know, this small level of affection had nothing to do with affection. Grievous was determined not to let these two attractive females out of his sight, so as to safeguard them from any harm that others might inflict.

"What is the matter?" a slippery voice asked, with the rudimentary sense of concern. "Is everything not to your satisfaction?"

"Quite the opposite" Grievous responded. "Everything here is as you put it 'most satisfying', thank you Viceroy. I would however be most appreciative if you would be so kind as to tell me what this is all about?"

The Neimoidian seemed briefly taken aback by Grievous' bluntness. "I don-don't know what you mean Grievous?" he said working to slowly to hide his confusion.

"Do not take me for a fool Viceroy, I am not as naïve as you seem to think" the Kaleesh said seriously. "You set this all up, from the very beginning. First you seek to garner my interest with flattery and appraisal before making reference to my plans for a droid elites. Now you bring me here to the most highly prestigious facility that this station has to offer and try to seduce me with two of the most beautiful females I have ever seen (_the women smiled at him graciously_). I thought that I had made my position in regards to working for the Trade Federation quite clear, only now I suspect that there is more to this than just that. So tell me Viceroy, what is this all really about?"

**_You will just have to wait and see._**

**_This story is to be continued and concluded on the next chapter._**

**_Please let me know what you think of the story so far!_**


End file.
